Ramen and Babies
by Zoe-so
Summary: "Sakura-chan has engordado!" Naruto apareció a metros de distancia de donde estaba al principio. "En realidad, dobe" Sasuke sonrio. "Ella esta embarazada. Con un Uchiha". "¿QUÉ!" SasuSaku. NaruHina. Oneshot. TRADUCCIÓN.


Me again! Esta vez el fic es de **pepersnot. Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran la 9 p.m. en Konoha. Naruto estaba comiendo ramen. Como de costumbre. Amaba el ramen. Todo el pueblo sabía su obsesión con el ramen (y con ser hokague). De todos, amaba mas al ramen de Ichiraku. Era el mejor lugar para comer ramen.

"¡Naruto hey!". Una voz suave pero resistente irrumpió con pensamientos sobre la adoración hacia el tazón delante de él. Reconoció la voz como la de su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, Sakura-chan.

Se dio la vuelta, "¡hey Sakura-chan!". Empezó a hablar y no siguió del "hey Saku".

No la había visto en mucho tiempo y pudo notar algún tipo de cambio en ella, pero siendo tan denso como era, no se pudo dar cuenta de que era exactamente.

Detrás de Sakura, su otros compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, y novio de Sakura, Sasuke, camino hacia ellos.

"¡Hey Teme, hey Sakura-chan!". Dijo Naruto.

"Hola Naruto" Sakura se sento junto a el. Sasuke se sento a su otro lado.

"¿Estás aquí por _ramen_?". Pregunto Naruto, un poco sorprendido, recordó todas las veces que había sugerido que fuesen allí para almorzar y ella se negó.

"Bueno, si. Incluso me gusta el ramen de vez en cuando". Ella sonrio.

"¿Y tu teme? ¿Eres un fan del ramen reprimido también?".

Sasuke murmuro algo incoherente.

"¿Nani?". Pregunto Naruto.

Sakura rio. "A Sasuke-kun le gusta cualquier tipo de ramen con salsa de tomate"

"¿Enserio teme? Nunca supe eso".

"Hn".

"Bueno, voy a por otro." Agarro su plato vacio. "¡Ayame-chan!".

Ayame, la hija del dueño de la tienda sonrió a su cliente habitual. "¡Bien Naruto!,¿ el mismo?".

"¡Si!".

"¡Muy bien!". Ayame se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo.

"Asi que, Sakura-chan". Dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia Sakura. "Hay algo diferente en ti…pero no puedo ver que es..".

Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke dio un resoplido de risa.

"¡No hay nada de diferente en mi!", Dijo a toda prisa. "¡Soy la misma que siempre he sido, sabes! Tal vez un poco diferente…o tal vez mucho, pero sigo siendo la misma!".

Naruto levanto una ceja. Algo estaba mal aquí. ¿Y por qué había reído Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha no se ríe.

Media hora (y varias porciones de ramen) mas tarde, el equipo 7 salio de la tienda (dejando atrás un gran montículo de platos vacíos y una muy molesta Ayame) y se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamientos donde se juntaban todos los días.

Naruto caminada adelante, pero cada vez que pasaba una ventana, veía el reflejo de sus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke se mantuvo susurrándole al oído a Sakura y ella seguía riendo como una fan. Una vez, incluso vio a Sasuke poner su mano en el culo de Sakura (ella quito su mano de un solo manotazo por supuesto).

"¡Sakura-chan!",dijo. "¡Has engordado!".

En el segundo siguiente. Estaba acostado en la hierba, a cuatro metros de distancia de donde estaba al principio, Sakura no había perdido el tiempo.

"Tch. Sakura. Eso no es bueno para ti". Sasuke dijo sonriendo.

"Lo siento Sasuke-kun". Sakura murmuro.

"Eh…". Naruto gemía mientras se levantada, buscando por huesos rotos. Ninguno! Un milagro! Oh alegría!

"Pero Sakura-chan! Estoy diciendo la verdad! Has engordado!". La miro de nuevo. "O al menos tu barriga ha engordado. Has estado comiendo demasiado".

Sakura apretó los puños y lo miro peligrosamente y Naruto inmediatamente se calló.

"En realidad dobe", dijo Sasuke. "Ella esta embarazada. Con mi hijo".

La mandibula de Naruto cayó al suelo.

"¿QUÉ?!".

Sakura frunció el ceño a Sasuke.

"Tú fuiste el que dijo que había que mantenerlo en secreto. Ahora todo el pueblo lo sabrá!".

"A quien le importa". Dijo Sasuke, llevándola cerca de el. La beso.

Disgustado de demostraciones publicas de afecto, Naruto se escabullo lejos. Imágenes inapropiadas se estaban llenando en su cabeza y quería que se fueran.

Corrió a su casa, por un par de píldoras para dormir, desesperado por llegar a descansar.

Fue todo un éxito, a diez minutos después, estaba dormido y roncando.

Esa noche, soñó con bebes de pelo rosa y sharingans. En su sueño, también apareció un bebe con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

No tuvo una buena noche.

Al dia siguiente, estaba caminando con Hinata.

"¿Has odio sobre Sakura-chan?". Le pregunto.

"No. Que ha pasado?".

"Esta embarazada. Con el hijo del Teme".

"Oh, eso es bueno! Ellos están enamorados sabes, y también es una coincidencia."

"¿Coincidencia? Cómo?"

"Bueno yo también estoy embarazada. Con tu hijo"

Naruto se desmayo.

* * *

Como decia uno de mis profesores de ingles "short an sweet" jajaja

Gracias por todos los reviews! En la parte que dice "también apareció un bebe con el pelo negro y ojos azules" la autora explico a que se referia al NaruSasu :B jaajjajaj

Ya tengo dos fics mas largos esperando por ser traducidos :B

**Reviews?**


End file.
